


Knowing When (to hold me close, let me go): the Mother's Love remix {art}

by altocello



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, M/M, tagging for angst just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Hunith, knowing when to hold her child close in his grief, and when to let go.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 81
Collections: Camelot Remix 2020





	Knowing When (to hold me close, let me go): the Mother's Love remix {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlocked18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/gifts).
  * Inspired by [He will come back to you, Merlin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996881) by [Merlocked18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18). 



> I had an embarrassment of riches to choose from, but settled on this for the emotional heart of it. I wanted to show what Merlin saw, either just before or after that deep hug; the face of his mum, shining with her love and concern for him. 

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/merlin/camelot-remix2020-anon.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos sincerely appreciated!


End file.
